


sight

by Elina11



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elina11/pseuds/Elina11
Summary: Paul did not even think that the look of their bass player would have such an effect on him. As if holding back from a rash step.
Relationships: Paul Landers/Oliver Riedel
Kudos: 1





	sight

_The eyes are the mirror of the soul._

Paul learned this truth in childhood. The stern look of his father with notes of uneasiness, the anxious look of his mother, the slightly mocking look of his sister - Paul always felt differently. Guilty, beloved, defiant.

But there was no peace.

It is possible that in childhood this feeling was there, but over time it was gone, being replaced by different emotions.

Patronage from Alyosha and faith in the future of the group. Although Paul believed stupid to believe in a punk band. Even if the wall falls, there are many punks outside. But there was still faith in the future. Alyosha, an infection, infected him with this.

Flake looked at the world a little differently. Yes, and now he is watching. Do not care what kind of search you still need. And the look also betrayed Lorentz. Although he denied, everything was clear. A man wanted calm and without all these flights.

The perky look of Shnuh pushed at various stupidities in friendship. It is a pity that as soon as he got married, the enthusiasm in his eyes faded.

The arrogant look of Richard. As if defying: “And what is your next move, Heiko?” Paul twitched. Although arrogance became less, but from time to time it arose there.

Till's eyes seemed tired. Although it is inherent in him to catch fire from interest, such as a solo project with quite interesting ideas. Even the feeling that Till for Paul is still responsible. Well still - Paul himself brought in, despite the protests of Richard and Shnaya.

Paul smiled and slapped Shnaya on the shoulder as he wrapped his dressing room on the door of which is the Oliver and Paul sign.

Paul came spontaneously to share the dressing room with Oliver. Perhaps it was here that Oliver did not plan to converge with others, but maybe he wanted to, but there were not enough dressing rooms, here Flake and Till, and Schneider and Richard fit in. I had to share the dressing room with a quiet bass player. Although Paul was even glad about it. It was possible to return to the quiet and calm dressing room. It was nice not to listen to screams, advice and moralizing. Not that Paul did not accept them. No, I did.

But only from Oliver.

Silent silence and a calm look were what made Paul calm his mobility and just smile. And the hug of this giant (by the standards of Paul) is to feel protected.

Paul closed his eyes, smiling.

\- Again? - a soft whisper came over his head.

Paul nodded, covering his eyes.

Yes, again he began to urge Shnaya and Rishu. Well, it’s difficult without a smile to look at how Risha sits, scruffy in his dressing room. Yes, and obviously not much, and so I got it. It was just necessary to relax and have fun. Well, or just relax.

“What are you doing?” - whispered Paul, hiding in Ollie's chest. It was difficult to look into the eyes of this person.

A heavy and calm look at the same time. But this look was not enough for Paul. Where there was protection and support.

Oliver gave this support.


End file.
